


Buzz

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Death called to him in the shape of righteous imprisoning eyes.





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around Chapter 457-ish.

Naraku/Kikyou “Death” shard

Buzz

She was dead – for certain this time, and Inuyasha’s grief and her absent power in the breeze was proof enough of that.

With her death, his longing was gone – for the most part. And although she was _physically_ gone, memories of her, thoughts of her, and conversations of her had pricked at his skin – distracting him like an itch. Kikyou, the priestess who had caused him so much adversity, was finally dead and somehow, he couldn’t be completely satisfied.

How could anyone forget such grace, such beauty – such fortitude?

His bones resonated with his hot blood. Her memory became the fly that buzzed in his ear.

She was dead, but he could feel her waiting across that line where death and life converged, hovering in place with that same smile on her face, dark and knowing.

_“Soon, we’ll see each other again. Soon.”_

It wasn’t the sort of tender tones a departed lover proclaimed to another. The words echoed in his head subtlety, bubbling to the surface – coating his fate with his own poison.

Departed or not, the miko knew his time was sick. Death called to him in the shape of righteous imprisoning eyes.

Scythe in hand, Kikyou knew well; she was patient.

She had no reason to doubt Death because after her, Naraku would be next.


End file.
